Castlevania II: Simon's Quest
Castlevania II: Simon's Quest in Japan bekannt unter dem Namen Dracula II: Noroi no Fūin (ドラキュラⅡ 呪いの封印 Dracula II: The Accursed Seal), wurde 1987 von Konami für das Famicom Disk System entwickelt. Im darauf folgenden Jahr wurde es auf die Cartridge portiert und in Nord Amerika für das Nintendo Entertainment System released. Der Held des Spiels ist Simon Belmont und die Geschichte findet 1698 statt, sieben Jahre nach den Ereignissen des ersten Castlevania Spiels. von Tiger Electronics, 1988]] Geschichte Wir schreiben das Jahr 1698, sieben Jahre nachdem Simon Belmont den Grafen Dracula besiegt hat. Kurz bevor Simon dem Prinzen der Dunkelheit den Gnadenstoß verpasste, legte dieser einen Fluch auf Simon, der einen frühen Tod bedeuten würde, außer Simon belebt den Grafen vorher wieder! Hinzu kam noch, dass Draculas Anhänger, erneut durch die Lande Transylvaniens ziehen und die Menschen terrorisieren. Ein weiteres mal muss Simon die legendäre Peitsche Vampire Killer nehmen und durch die Lande zu den Städten Jova, Veros, Aljiba, Aldora, Oldon, Fetra und Ghulash ziehen um die Menschen zu befreien und von ihnen Hilfe zu erhalten, bei seiner Suche, nach den Teilen Draculas, die in fünf dunklen Gemäuern liegen sollen (Berkeley, Rover, Brahms, Bodley, and Laruba). Nachdem Simon alle Teile von Dracula zusammen hatte, brachte er sie zurück nach Castlevania und wiedererweckte den Grafen. Er musste erneut gegen ihn kämpfen, dieses mal, mit gutem Ausgang! Charakter Gallerie Simon und Bewohner Transylvaniens Image:C2 Simon.JPG|Simon Belmont Der Held des Spiels Image:Mystery Woman.JPG|This Mysteriöse Frau Erzählte Simon von seinem Fluch Image:Cv2-ad ferryman.jpg|Der Fährmann Image:C2 Old Man Villager.JPG|Dorfbewohner (Alter Mann) Image:C2 Sprite Man.JPG|Dorfbewohner (männlich) Image:C2 Sprite Woman.JPG|Dorfbewohner (weiblich) Image:CV2 Old Woman.JPG|Dorfbewohner (Alte Frau) Image:C2 Sprite Merchant.JPG|Zigeuner Image:C2 Sprite Crystal Trader.JPG|Kristall Händler Image:C2 Sprite Priest.JPG|Priester Feinde Image:C2 Dracula.JPG|Dracula - Legte einen Fluch auf Simon, Endgegner Image:Death Japanese Simon's Quest Manual Clip.JPG|Der Tod Image:Vampira CV2.JPG|Camillas Maske Gameplay Simon's Quests Umgebung unterscheidet sich vom linearen Aufbau des Vorgängers. Statt eines linearen Schloßes, gibt eine Landkarte, mit Städten, Friedhöfen, Herrenhäusern und Dungeons. Die Zeit spielt ebenfalls eine Rolle, so wechseln sich Tag und Nacht ab. Feinde sind Nachts stärker, Zombies wandern durch die Städte und die Stadtbewohner sind nirgends zu sehen, da sie sich in ihren Häusern vor den Monstern verstecken. Eine weitere Neuerung sind verschiedene RPG-Elemente, wie ein Inventar und ein Level-Up System, dass Simons Health steigen lässt, sobald er genügend Herzen gesammelt hat. Während des Tages, geben die Stadtbewohner Tips (bei denen man aber aufpassen sollte, da manche von ihnen nur die halbe Wahrheit, oder sogar komplette Lügen sind) und Händler verkaufen Items, wie Peitschenupgrades, im Austausch für Herzen. Die Zeit die benötigt wird, um das Spiel zu beenden, wirkt sich ebenfalls darauf aus, wie es Simon am Ende ergeht. Die Zweitwaffen aus Castlevania kehren wieder zurück. Sowohl alte Waffen, wie die Messer, oder das Weihwasser, als auch neue wie der springende Diamant und die Lorbeeren der Unbesiegbarkeit. Draculas Überreste, verbesseren ebenfalls den Status, nachdem sie gefunden wurden, wie z.B. Immunität gegen Gift. Zitate *Englische Version - "What a horrible night to have a curse" — Sobald es Nacht wird *Japanische Version - "And so the shiver of the night has arrived" (ソシテ センリツノ ヨルガ オトズレタ Soshite senritsu no yoru ga otozureta) *Englische Version - "The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night" — Sobald es Tag wird *Japanische Version - "The nightmarish night has ended" (アクムノヨウナ ヨルガアケタ Akumu no you na yoru ga aketa) *"You now prossess Dracula's Rib" — Ein Tippfehler von "possess" Screenshots Image:Image-NES Castlevania 2 ss 7.gif Image:Cv2-2.gif Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 1.png Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 2.png Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 3.png Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 4.png Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 5.png Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 8.gif Boxart Image:Castlevania II Japan box art.jpg|Japanische Box (Famicom Disk System) Image:Castlevania II - Simon's Quest (gamebox).jpg|Nordamerikanische Box (Nintendo Entertainment System) Image:Castlevania II Europe box art.jpg|Europäische Box (Nintendo Entertainment System) Trivia *James Rolfe in seiner Rolle als The Angry Video Game Nerd reviewte das Spiel. Damals noch unter dem Namen Angry Nintendo Nerd als er die Show startete am 16. Mai 2004. Später wurde der Name der Show in The Angry Video Game Nerd geändert um Rechtsstreitigkeiten mit "Nintendo" aus dem Weg zu gehen! Das zweite mal wurde das Spiel in Part 2 vom Nerd's "Castlevania" Marathon reviewt, zusammen mit "Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse", das seine exklusive Premiere auf "GameTrailers" am 21. Oktober 2009. Ein Jahr nachdem dem Gametrailers Release, wurde das Video vom Nerd auch auf Youtube hochgeladen. *Der Satz "What a horrible night to have a curse" der benutzt wird, sobald es Nacht wird, wurde von der Band Black Dahlia als Titel für ihren Mord-Song auf dem Album Nocturnal benutzt. Der Anfang des Songs, der in den Wäldern während der Tageszeit gespielt wird (der berühmte "Bloody Tears" Track), wurde von der Band With Dead Hands Rising in ihrem Song "A Ghost for the Broken Hearted" vom Album Behind Inquisition verwendet. Der Satz "The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night" wenn es wieder Nacht wird, wird von Shanoa in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia zitiert, wenn sie anmerkt, dass sie "was the Sun that has come to vanquish this horrible night". *Das Artwork des Spiels, auf welchem Dracula auf einem Balkon erscheint, hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Cover des 1983er Spiels Dungeons and Dragons, namens "Ravenloft". *Eines der Herrenhäuser, Brahms, könnte ein Tippfehler sein, aber klingt ähnlich wie "Bram", wie bei Bram Stoker, dem Schreiber des Dracula Romans. Spielmechanik *Das Zeitformat im Spiel ist TAGE:STUNDEN:MINUTEN *Die erste Nachtperiode beginnt genau um 18 Uhr Spielzeit und endet um 6 Uhr Spielzeit. So setzt es sich auch das restliche Spiel über fort *Die Spielzeit vergeht nicht, wenn man innerhalb einer Kirche, einen Gebäude in der Stadt, oder einem Herrenhaus ist. *Spielzeit vergeht jedoch, wenn man sich in der Stadt in keinem Gebäude, oder in der Wildnis befindet *Jedes mal, wenn man ein Leve aufsteigt, gibt es verschiedene Gegner, von denen man keine XP mehr erhält (von denen man jedoch weiterhin Herzen erhält) Enden Es gibt drei verschiedene Enden, je nachdem wie schnell man das Spiel beendet und wieviele Continues man benötigt hat. Alle drei sind Variationen des selben Endes, aber mit verschiedenen Wendungen. 'Schlechtes Ende' Das Spiel in 15 Tagen, oder mehr, beenden. Weder Dracula, noch Simon überleben den Kampf. Draculas Grab ist zu sehen und ein Text erscheint "The battle has consummated. Now peace and serenity have been restored to Transylvania and the people are free of Dracula's curse forever. And you, Simon Belmont, will always be remembered for your bravery and courage." 'Normales Ende' Das Spiel in 8 bis 14 Tagen beenden. Simon besiegt Dracula, doch erliegt dennoch dem Fluch. Simon kniet vor Draculas Grab und ein Text erscheint "Although the confrontation between Simon and Dracula has concluded, Simon couldn't survive his fatal wounds. Transylvania's only hope is a young man who will triumph over evil and rid the city of Dracula's deadly curse." 'Gutes Ende' Das Spiel in 7 Tagen, oder weniger, beenden. Simon besiegt Dracula und ist befreit vom Fluch. Simon kniet vor Draculas Grab und ein Text erscheint "The encounter with Dracula is terminated. Simon Belmont has put an end to the eternal darkness in Transylvania. His blood and sweat have penetrated the earth and will induce magic and happiness for those who walk on this land." Simon geht vom Grab weg und in der Nacht erscheint Draculas Hand aus dem Schmutz. Siehe auch * Simon's Quest (Kategorie) * Simon's Quest Charaktere * Simon's Quest Orte * Simon's Quest Artwork * Simon's Quest Monsterliste * Simon's Quest Items * Simon's Quest Inventar Weitere Themen * Simon's Quest Collectors Cards - Ein kleines Set von Sammelkarten, die neues Artwork zu Simon's Quest enhalten * Dracula II: Noroi no Fuuin Kanzen Hisshōbon - Ein Japanischer Guide zum Spiel * NES Spieleberater - Enthälft Hilfen zum Spiel * Simon's Quest Watch Game - Ein Tiger LCD Watch Game basierend auf dem Spiel * LCD Simon's Quest - Ein Tiger Handheld Game basierend auf dem Spiel * Akumajo Dracula Best Vol. 1 - Enthält Simon's Quest OST * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthälft Musik des Spiels auf Disk 1 * Worlds of Power - Simon's Quest - Kinderroman * Captain N: The Game Master - Hat Episoden, die Elemente des Spiels zum Inhalt haben (speziell The Greatest Game Master) * Castlevania - Das Spiel ist der direkte Vorgänger zu Simon's Quest. * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance - Der direkte Nachfolger zu Simon's Quest. * Castlevania: The Adventure - Ursprünglich als Fortsetzung zu Simon's Quest in Amerika geplant * Super Castlevania IV - Ursprünglich in der Übersetzung als Sequel zu Simon's Quest in Amerika und Europa dargestellt, aber mittlerweile als Remake des ersten Castlevanias betrachtet (was es in Japan auch immer war) Externe Links *MobyGames's Eintrag Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *Konami Wii Order Page (Japanisch) *Castlevania Dungeon - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *Castlevania Realm *GameFAQs * Simon's Quest: Redacted - Ein Dialog Patch, der die Tippfehler im Spiel korrigiert und die falschen Hinweise in richtige umwandelt. Referenzen * English Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Manual bei Mr. P's Castlevania Realm * Japanisches Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Manual bei Mr. P's Castlevania Realm * Angry Video Game Nerd - 2009 episodes * Angry Nintendo Nerd - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest * Angry Video Game Nerd - Castlevania: Part 2 * Angry Video Game Nerd Homepage auf Cinemassacre.com * Cinemassacre Productions Homepage en:Castlevania II: Simon's Quest es:Castlevania II: Simon's Quest S S S S S S S Kategorie:Simon's Quest